


Giant Pink T-shirt

by birdsofmalcontent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort No Hurt, First Kiss, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Sharing a Bed, dream is there for two seconds, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofmalcontent/pseuds/birdsofmalcontent
Summary: George wears giant t-shirts and little shorts to bed and Sapnap isn't quite sure how he's going to survive the night.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 205





	Giant Pink T-shirt

A/N: The Wombats is an excellent band. 

Haven't done a Sapnotfound oneshot in over a month so here we are! 

George is wearing a big t-shirt and little shorts and they have to share a bed and Sapnap's not sure he's going to survive the night. 

1357 words

****************

George sleeps in big t-shirts and tiny shorts and Sapnap's not quite sure how he didn't know it before. 

Why they're sharing a bed, Sapnap couldn't tell you. It had all happened quickly, in the way that Dream had assigned them to a room in the house and he swears he thought they all had bunk beds, sorry about that guys, can you share?

Now, George is wearing a giant t-shirt and bootie shorts and Sapnap isn't sure he'll survive the night. 

There's a scented candle on the dresser, the scent of apples and cinnamon filling the bedroom, and when George gets off the bed to blow it out, he bends over and sticks his rear out and makes a whole big show about extinguishing the flame and Sapnap definitely isn't going to last the night. 

"You're drooling," George teases as he climbs back onto the bed, onto the duvet instead of between the covers, and sits on his knees, the giant pink t-shirt flowing over his bare thighs like a pretty skirt, and then Sapnap imagines George in a skirt instead and yeah, he probably is drooling. 

"Sorry."

"No, no, don't apologize. It's fun to watch your reaction to my doing a good job."

"A good job at what?" Sapnap asks innocently.

George lets out a quiet tsk, placing his hands on his thighs. His fingers play with the seam of the shirt, dancing over skin and fabric absentmindedly. "I'm bored."

"We should go to sleep then," Sapnap suggests. 

"No, no. Sapnap, what if we played a game?"

"What if you made it sound all creepy with your phrasing?"

"That's not what I meant, idiot," George grumbles, flicking Sapnap's arm. "Not a creepy game."

"Fine, we can play a game." Sapnap sits on his knees as well, right in front of George, and looks into the pretty coffee eyes he likes so much. "What did you have in mind?"

"Truth or Dare," George says, voice just over a whisper, "but with no dares."

"Okay." The back of Sapnap's mind reminds him that they've been traveling all day, that he needs a nap, but he doesn't pay attention to it. "You ask first, then."

"What are you most excited for about this trip?"

"That's a boring question-" Sapnap starts, but George shoots him a warning look and he stops. "The Grand Canyon."

"I'm excited to see a Saguaro. A real-life cactus, just out in the desert." George smiles wistfully like he's imagining one of the towering Saguaros they've seen in the brochures. "Your turn to ask."

"Where'd you get that shirt?" Sapnap motions to the pink fabric clothing George. 

"A thrift store back in London." George snuggles down into the duvet, wiggles his body a little to get comfortable. "What's your favorite color?"

"Orange, and I already know that yours is blue. What's your favorite block in Minecraft?"

"Bricks."

"Bricks?"

"Yes, just the regular bricks. Yours?"

"The grass block but with snow on top of it."

"That's two blocks!" 

"No, it's the grass block with a garnish!" Sapnap protests with a giggle. 

"Oh my god," George says with an eye roll. "Fine, that works. What's your biggest secret?"

Sapnap knows it immediately and it whispers into his mind like a sour wind. 

I have a huge crush on you, George.

But he doesn't say it aloud. "I don't have one."

"Come on, you must have one! Everyone does."

"Fine, I..." Sapnap pulls his second-worst secret, one that's significantly easier, instead. "Taylor Swift is like, my guilty pleasure." 

George frowns. "Really?"

"Yeah." 

"Being nice here, but that's kind of a boring secret. Mine is that I stole a $1200 jacket from a store one time on accident."

"How do you steal something on accident?" Sapnap raises his eyebrow in surprise. 

"There was no tag on it and I forgot I was still wearing it," George says sheepishly. "It's a really nice leather one."

"Oh, yeah, you look nice in that." Sapnap immediately blushes at his words, as does George. "Sorry, I-"

"No, no, thank you." George smiles, cheeks tinted a gentle pink. "Good to know that my crimes aren't going unnoticed."

"I should report you to the police for it, though," Sapnap giggles.

"You wouldn't." George crosses his arms and sticks his tongue out. "You like me too much."

"Eww, no, you're gross." 

"Sure, Snapmap, I'm gross." George pushes his shoulder and Sapnap pushes him back. 

It turns into a wrestling match, George getting barely enough time to unfold his legs before Sapnap tackles him onto the mattress. They crash between the sheets, duvet bunched up under George's knees and Sapnap braced on his arms above him, trying to find all of George's ticklish spots (under his neck and on his waist, just below his lowest ribs), panting and giggling. 

Eventually, they both tire out from the rough-housing and Sapnap stops tickling, instead pausing and realizing that his knees are on either side of George's hips and his hands are on either side of George's head. 

"Hi," George whispers, looking deep into Sapnap's eyes. He looks pretty with the pink tint on his cheeks. 

"Hi," Sapnap whispers back. 

"We should sleep."

"Awww, I thought we were having a good time."

"I am!" George yawns to emphasize his point. "I'm just sleepy."

"You know, you look nice in this shirt," Sapnap says. He hasn't moved from the position, George hasn't either. "And the jacket. And everything else you wear."

"I like you in this hoodie," George murmurs, reaching his hand up to play with the strings of Sapnap's sweatshirt. It's an old gray hoodie with the Texas Longhorns logo on the front. "Brings out the color in your eyes somehow."

"You can't even see the color of my eyes."

"I can! They're a very pretty color of brown, but not like mine, they're... like tea. Like green tea in the sunshine." George smiles dopily, tugs a little on the left hoodie string, twirls it between his fingers. "Very nice to look at. You're very pretty, Sapnap."

"Thanks." Sapnap blushes, wonders if there's anyone else in the world that can make him blush as much as George can. "You're very pretty too."

"Sap?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Oh." Sapnap's eyes widen, and he leans back the barest amount, but George sees it. 

"No, no, I'm sorry, I know that was kind of out-of-the-blue, it was inappropriate of me, I'm sorry," George begins, trying to backtrack after Sapnap's hesitation, but Sapnap can't have that, so he leans down and kisses George. 

It's sweet. George's lips are soft and warm, and when they separate, Sapnap tastes mangoes. 

"I like you, George." Sapnap feels like a smiling idiot, but the look in George's eyes makes him feel so good that he doesn't really care. 

"I like you too, Sap." George props himself up on his elbows and kisses him again, gentle and quiet, and Sapnap feels very warm and very happy. "I've liked you for a long time."

"I didn't think you did," Sapnap murmurs, kissing George's cheekbone and earning him a giggle. 

"Oh, believe me, I do." Another yawn escapes George. 

"We should sleep. I mean, I want to keep kissing you, but we have things to do tomorrow," Sapnap says. 

"Then get off me."

Sapnap kisses him one more time just for good measure, then rolls to the side. George scoots into his chest and quickly becomes the little spoon, but Sapnap is far from complaining. 

"Will you kiss me again in the morning?" George whispers as Sapnap reaches back to switch off the lamp.

"I will kiss you in front of the biggest Saguaro you've ever seen," Sapnap promises into George's hair. 

"Good. Kissing Sapnap in front of a cactus, my best dream," George mutters, half-asleep already, and Sapnap doesn't know if he's joking or not. 

He hopes George isn't.


End file.
